A medical container such as vial, syringe barrel is a container into which a liquid medicine, a specimen collected from the human body or the like is injected, thus if a microorganism is adhered to the surface of the container or the like, it may have a serious impact on the liquid medicine and the specimen. Accordingly, the medical container is usually used after sterilization is carried out.
As a method of the sterilization, a high-pressure steam sterilization is widely adopted, the method being configured such that the medical container of a sterilization object is sterilized by being exposed to a high temperature and high pressure steam atmosphere for a predetermined time (121° C., 20 minutes or the like). In addition, in the high pressure steam sterilization, for the purpose of sterilizing or carrying a great number of medical containers at the same time, a container-holding tray capable of holding a plurality of medical containers in an alignment state is utilized.
For example, a tray for medical container is disclosed, the tray being configured such that a plurality of depressions along the head part or the bottom part of the medical container are formed in the floor of the tray (refer to Patent Literature 1). In Patent Literature 1, there is also a description stating that vacuum grooves may be formed in the floor of the tray, the vacuum grooves crossing the floor so as to be brought into contact with each of the plurality of the depressions.